New Discoveries
by WhitRenee
Summary: Sookie and friends are going to face personal trials they never expected.
1. Escape From Hell

**Sookie**

I thought I was going to die when the king of Mississippi captured me and brought me back to his home. He wanted to know everything about my powers. I tried to placate to him, but it just didn't work. He already knew I had something special. Not only because he'd witnessed my power when I used that weird light to push away one of his werewolves, but because Bill was keeping a secret file on me. I'm sure he meant well, but I was starting to doubt Bill.

I had come to save Bill, but before we could get away, the king of Mississippi found us and took us both away, supposedly ordering Lorena to kill Bill. Eric was there at the king's home, but when Bill pleaded for him to save me, he harshly declined. I also begged Eric for help, but he rudely informed me that he had only been using me, so I gave up and threatened him to no avail. When I found out Tara was also being held captive, I begged for the king to let me go. When he didn't comply, he had me thrown into one of his elaborately furnished rooms with no windows and no way out. But thankfully Tara had a plan and she spoke to me telepathically, letting me know she would get us out.

The next morning when she finally did find a way to bust us out, I had to save Bill. I let Tara go find a car. When I went into the warehouse, Bill was chained to the floor, completely lacerated and almost completely drained. The werewolves had taken his blood and gotten high. When I was trying to save him, Lorena came out of nowhere and bit me. That's all I can remember, but now I think I'm in the hospital.

**Bill**

Foolish Sookie. She came to save me, but only ended up getting herself bit. If it hadn't been for her wolf friend, she would have died. I was too weak to do anything, so I just watched in horror as Lorena helped herself to Sookie's neck. There was blood everywhere. Then when that white wolf jumped in and tore Lorena to pieces, Sookie dropped to the ground and crawled to me. Somehow she unchained me before she blacked out from her blood loss. The white wolf changed back into a human and threw on some clothes before helping me and Sookie to a dark SUV where Tara was in the driver's seat ready to speed off.

I was slowly slipping away for the second time, when Tara threw a bag of blood at me. "Drink this! It's all we got! And you're lucky I'm saving your sorry ass!" She hollered at me, clearly paranoid and frenzied. I bit the end of the bag, sucking it dry. This helped me heal quicker and made my senses alert once again. Ten minutes later, I was back to normal. I sat up and pulled Sookie from the white wolf guy, whom I found was named Alcide Herveaux. I couldn't show thanks enough to him for saving both of our lives.

**Tara**

I couldn't speed down the interstate fast enough to get away from that awful house and the awful things that occurred there. I fucked up the minute I went into that shitty ass motel with Franklin Mott. He was already fucked up before I met him, and I don't know why I had thought he was any different. And I am glad I can play the game so damn well, otherwise I'd be a fucking vampire right now, and Sookie and Bill would probably be dead! I focused on driving down the interstate. I was still in the awful 17th century dress that Franklin had forced me to put on. I was still covered in blood and I felt disgusting. I hadn't cleaned or eaten in days. I was miserable, but now wasn't the time to be worrying 'bout all that. I was rushing as fast as I could to get Sook to the hospital.

When I saw the exit for the hospital I quickly whipped into the turn lane and went eighty-five down the street. When I finally screeched in front of the ER doors I let Alcide and Bill carry her out while I peeled away and quickly found a spot in the garage. I ran into the automatic doors, racing towards the ER part of the hospital. When I found Alcide and Bill, they were shouting and complaining. "That is my fiance' ma'am! I assure you, I am not the vampire that assaulted her! So, please be so kind and let me go back there with her. I do not wish to use compulsion, but I will if I must!" Bill argued with the stubborn nurse.

I pushed my way in between them and ordered for them to compose themselves, only in a not so polite way. "Look mother fuckers! Shut the fuck up and listen! Sookie does not need us arguin' around here! She needs us and I don't give a shit what kind of mythical fucking creatures y'all are! I am a goddamn human and I need you two to shut up and listen to this nurse here!" I fussed and turned to the shocked little white nurse. "Look ma'am, that is my girl in there and I would hate to cause a fucking ruckus up in here, so please be so kind and let me go back with her." I reasoned with the nurse. She looked hesitant, but gave in to my little speech. "One at a time. Miss, you may go first, followed by the acclaimed fiance, and then the guy there. Go ahead. The other nurses will point you in the right direction." She told me, and then I rushed past her and through the swinging double doors.

**Alcide**

Dammit! That Tara girl was good. She had gotten the nurse to let us go see Sookie. I can't believe this happened. Fucking vampires and V and all the shit that happens between them. Stupid ass werewolf pack falling for that bullshit and that king of Mississippi shit. He cost me Debbie and the few pack members who were sane before he came along and started a cult with his blood. Fuck. Now, Sookie comes along and this happens. What the hell?

I waited impatiently for Tara to come back and get Bill. When she finally did, she let Bill go back and then sat down and hung her head in her palms. "What happened back there?" I asked. She shot her eyes up at me and laughed dryly. "Well, where to begin? Shit, I don't know? First thing I was behind Merlotte's beating the shit out of rednecks then I am fucking a vampire, then he shows up at my door, then he captures me, then he tries to keep me hostage, then he proposes, trying to make me a fucking vampire bride, bullshit. Then the mother fucker has sex with me again, the next morning I mace the shit out of his head, see if he wakes up from that shit! Then I run. Break out Sookie, but her dumbass has to go save Bill Compton. Then I am scared to death because a white fucking werewolf comes running behind me. Then, I find out this werewolf is workin' with Sookie. So then you go run off to get the two of them and come back with a bloody, unconscious Sookie, and a half re-dying Bill Compton. I never would have imagined, wait yes I did, I knew some fucked up shit like this would happen soon enough. If there is a God he is really fucking with me." She responded angrily.

I couldn't help but chuckle a bit at her anger. I never really noticed that she was dressed in some old timey thin gown. "Do you need some new clothes? I can run to the store real quick. I'm sure you want to wash up and stuff." I offered. She looked at me in a sarcastic way. "Are you fucking with me? Or are you serious?" Was her response. I shook my head and looked at her. "No shit I'm serious. Where'd you park?" I asked. "Level D, third row." She said, handing me the keys and faintly smiling.

**Sookie**

I guess I recovered quickly, because I was in a fluffy bed, naked. Bill must've gotten a hotel room for us, until we made it back to Bon Temps. It wasn't morning, it was pitch black outside. I could hear rustling in the bathroom. "Bill?" I called out, curious. But there was no answer. I got up and walked over to the window peeking out. But all I could see was forest. I decided to be sexy and surprise Bill. I put on the little red heels beside what I guessed was my suitcase. I leaned up against the wall, gently messing up my hair. When I heard the door open I readied myself. "Well hello good sir." I said in a sexy, mystic voice. I was ready to pounce, until I heard his voice. "Well, Sookie, such a sex bomb." That was not Bill, it was Eric. I felt strange urge to go through with the sexiness anyways. "Well, I was not expecting such a tall, pain stakingly handsome young gentleman as yourself, but I guess I can settle for nothing less." I teased. When I came around the corner, Eric was glistening wet with a towel wrapped low on his hips. I seductively smiled and when he saw me naked his eyes widened and a malicious smile appeared upon his lips. "Why Sookie, how devilish of you." He commented before pinning me to the bed. He kissed my neck and each breast. "I've waited so long for this." He breathed. Throwing off the towel and thrusting himself into me. He pounded me so hard and deeply that I was gasping for air. "Oh Eric! I, I don't know why I never did this before! It's amazing!" I gasped. Making him chuckle sinfully. I was screaming out soon after. He leaned down licking my neck, but never biting me. "Bite me Eric Northman!" I begged. He smiled wickedly and bit into my skin. I cried out and then moaned in bliss. But when I opened my eyes all I saw was a bunch of machines and I was in a hard mechanical hospital bed. Shit. A hospital, not a nice hotel. Feeling flushed from my vivid sedation dream, I slumped back down and closed my eyes. Only this time I really did hear Bill's voice. I was relieved.


	2. Bribe

**Bill**

"Sookie!" I cried out when I saw her sit up and then slump back down into the cheap hospital bed. "Oh Sookie I thought I had surely lost you. I had no idea what I was going to do if you died! Well, surely I would have turned you!" I babbled. She opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Bill I'm fine really, nothin' a little doctorin' won't fix." She said. I felt the grievance of not being able to save her from Lorena myself. "Is Tara okay?" She asked. I nodded quietly. Words were in short abundance at the moment.

When the nurse stepped into the room she told me my time was up and I needed to allow the next person in. She did not take a liking to me. I snarled silently and then walked over to Sookie. "Do not worry, I will be back." I whispered to her. I kissed her on the forehead and then walked out, a little on edge. I headed back down the sterile white hall. When I pushed past the big double doors into the waiting room, I was surprised to find only Tara curled up in one of the chairs. "Tara, where is Alcide?" I asked. She looked up at me in a familiarly hateful way. "He went out to get me some clothes and stuff so I can clean myself up, what's it to ya?" She wittily shot back. "It is his turn to visit Sookie." I responded and she didn't respond. I sat down next to her, and she automatically curled away from me. If she hadn't hated me so much before, I'm sure she hated me now, after being held captive by vampires and when I denied her help. She should hate me. I hate me.

**Tara**

It probably seemed like I hated Bill Compton. Well, I kinda did, still kinda do, but at least he ain't as psycho as the other ones. At least he know how to be civil and somewhat normal. And Sookie's happiness mattered to me, and Bill certainly was her happiness. Nothin' was perfect without Bill around. I was starting to get nauseated from the smell of the filth and blood on the stupid dress thing I was wearin', and from hunger. I hoped Alcide hurried up. And just to my luck he came waltzing through the doors with two full pharmacy sacks. "Hope this is all you need." He said, handing me the bags. "Uh, thanks I'm gonna be needin' to change." I said, and then turned around. "Thanks for not bein' another asshole and letting me sit in this awful thing." I said, holding up the side of the disgusting gown. He kinda smiled and then sat down and I hurried to the bathroom.

Fuck it felt good to take the coconut scented soap and scrub myself down. Even though I was in a bathroom, I used the sink to my advantage. I hated bein' all dirty. So, I just washed myself right there in the little bathroom using the sink. When I had scrubbed my skin raw, I used paper towels to dry myself, and then packed on the deodorant from the bag. I dug out the toothbrush and toothpaste from the bag and brushed my teeth slowly. It felt so good to clean up. When I finished brushin' my teeth I pulled out the clothes from the bag. Alcide bought me a shirt that was a little small, so when I pulled it on, it was super tight, and since I didn't have a bra, my nipples stuck out quite obviously. He remembered to get a clean pair of underwear, only it was a red thong, but it was better than that dirty dress. I was kinda expectin' jeans, but I got little jean shorts instead. If I didn't know any better, I'd think Alcide was tryin' to make me look like a cheap lil' hoe, but I doubted he cared what I wore. So, when I put all the stuff back in the bag, I composed myself and walked out of the bathroom.

I went over to where Alcide was sitting and stood in front of him. He looked up at me and smirked. "Thanks for the hoe clothes." I lightly laughed and dropped the bags at his feet. He nodded and looked me up and down. "I don't think they look so bad, eh, a little tight, but guys love that kind of thing. Especially the whole, short, tight, nipples sticking out thing." He laughed. I narrowed my eyes mockingly at him and smiled. I sat down and rubbed my bare feet. I had escaped without shoes, which didn't really matter, at least we had escaped. He looked at me and then smiled. "I noticed you were bare footed. I knew you lived in Bon Temps country, but I didn't think you were a hick who never wore shoes, so I picked you up a pair." He said and handed me a pair of nice boots, including a rather thick and tall heel. I rolled my eyes and slipped them on. At least they were better than being barefooted. "Thanks." I said, before laying back and closing my eyes.

**Alcide**

I was expecting for the nurses to kick Bill out of the room sometime soon, but no such luck. I had the pleasure of watching Tara sleep, all curled up in the plush chair. I couldn't believe that I was actually into her. I mean she was funny, in a deep kind of way, and pretty, smart from what I can see, and definitely a fighter. She managed to escape a home full of vampires and get Sookie out too. She snagged an escape vehicle and drove faster than I've ever gone in my life. She was kick-ass. I kept thinking about her even after I saw Bill come back in. It took him a few tries to get my attention, but I finally looked up at him. "She is awake and you are permitted to go and visit her." He said in his heavy Southern accent. I nodded and walked through the double doors. I went into Sookie's room and saw her sitting up staring at the wall. "Not much to look at huh." I said, breaking her gaze. "Alcide!" She exclaimed and smiled. I walked over to her and she looked genuinely happy. "Thanks for saving both me and Bill's life. I don't know what I would've done without you." She thanked me. "No, Sookie you're the reason you and Bill are safe. You saved me. I've let Debbie go and moved on. I think Tara is quite the attraction." I said, reassuringly. She grabbed my arm and smiled. "You really do like her. Just be careful. Tara is tough." She said, smiling.

I said goodbye to Sookie and walked out. When I got back to the waiting room, I saw Tara as far away from Bill as she could get in her chair. This made me smile. I didn't care for the vamps either. So I went over and sat by her. "Why are you always recoiling from the blood suckers. When you get to know them they aren't so bad." I teased. Only, I don't think she caught the joke. "Oh great! You too! You're on the fuckers team too! Great! Every decent man I meet, are always dumbasses, psychos, or dead!" She pretty much yelled. "No Tara, Tara, please. It was suppose to be a joke. Don't worry I don't like the vampires either. But, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." I apologized, while Bill just shot us both an angry glance. She breathed heavily and sat back. "Please, just don't mention them if you don't gotta. I would appreciate it." She told me. I laughed and shook my head. "After that reaction I swear I'll never joke about them again."

**Sookie**

I was content for once. Besides being in the hospital, most of the people closest to me were here. And from what I heard in Alcide's mind, he was into Tara. And Bill he was back in my life. Tara, well she was still Tara. And Eric, well he was lost. Lost to the king of Mississippi. He turned, but I still could feel that something wasn't right. Eric wasn't the kind of person to switch his mind so quickly. Usually he stuck with something. Like all those times he's been trying and trying and trying to get me to forget Bill and just go to him, so I doubt his intentions are to forget me. He must have some ulterior motive. The king might not even know about this, but something is definitely telling me that Eric is not giving up on me that easily.

As if to compliment my earlier thoughts, the doctor came in. Only instead of my doctor's usual dark brown hair, the doctors hair was blonde and slicked back. And he was at least a foot taller than my regular doctor. And when he turned around I almost fell off the bed. Eric was dressed in the doctor's coat. "Well, Sookie, so nice to see you." He said, with almost the same exact words as my dream. I was still mad though. "Well, well, well look who has come. Eric, why should I even acknowledge you. You refused to save me, and I almost got myself killed." I fussed. He looked at me intensely. "Well, for one if I would have helped you, then all of the other vampires would have killed us both, for two I had to make it seem like I had just been using you, and third I needed to use the king's trust to kill him, which I finally achieved." He said, calmly. I love the way he talks so casually, making me want to gag. He makes everything seem so easy. I looked at him angrily. "How convenient for you, to help people whenever you feel. Or to help yourself for that matter. Killin' the king because you were sellin' V was not a very good reason ya know." I explained to him. "He killed my family Sookie! Something you would never know about because it happened hundreds of years before your time! Now, if you don't mind, I would like to explain why I am here now." He said loudly. I shut up and let him speak. "I have come here to not only apologize, but to offer you a deal," He started, pausing to make sure I understood. "In exchange for Bill's name cleared of any and all charges of selling V, and for assurance that he will never be bothered again, let me have you one time, please." He proposed. I was stunned. Eric bribing me for sex. "Look Eric, I don't know what has gotten into you. Sure you've saved my ass before, but now it's my ass that's been saving you. I doubt the king would've believed you for anything had I not asked you for help. And now I'm in this hospital because of the king!" I yelled at him. He closed his eyes and stood still. "Fine, a better proposal perhaps. Since Bill's name has already been cleared, thanks to me, I heal you, and all of your friends can stop worrying, and then you come with me. An eye for an eye." He bribed. I sighed looking at him. Aside from being stunning and sexy, he was quite wicked underneath. I shook my head, but let my emotions get the best of me. "Alright Eric. I'll do it."


	3. Missing

**Sookie**

"I will need an alibi as to why I healed so quickly." I said. Eric stopped for a second and thought briefly. "I will put my blood in a cup for you and hide it in the cabinet, as soon as I leave, tell the nurse that you want Bill. When he comes, do everything you can to get him to give you his blood. Put in this cup and then when he leaves, drink mine instead." He explained, setting an empty cup next to my bed. I nodded confidently. "And then when you are done drinking it and you heal, I will know and then I will come back, glamour the staff into checking you out, and then we will go." He confirmed the plan and I agreed with it all. And then he flew out of the room.

When I requested Bill, the nurse immediately went to get him. And when he came in I took a deep breath and thanked the nurse. "Close the door." I said to Bill. He closed the door and walked over to me. "Why have you called for me?" He asked. "Bill, I need a favor. I hate this stupid hospital. It's awful and I can't take it no more so please, please heal me. Give me your blood so I can get out!" I begged. He looked disgusted at first, but then his expression softened and he raised his arm to his mouth, suspended his fangs, and bit into his wrist. He let the blood drip into a cup and when it was a little under halfway full he stopped. The cut healed quickly and I took the cup. "I want to drink it alone. So I have time to think and get ready to leave." I lied. He kissed my hand and left the room. I hurriedly pulled Eric's blood from the cabinet and sucked it down. I felt light when I slurped it down, and then I tossed Bill's blood down the drain and rinsed the sink. Then Eric came in the room and disconnected all of the tubes and machines attached to my arms. He swept me up and ran out of the hospital.

**Tara**

I wonder how much longer they're gonna keep Sookie. I hope she is feelin' okay and she will get to go soon. It's only been about twelve hours, but I just figured they'd tell us when she'd be goin' home by now. But I was curled up next to Alcide every once and a while he would rub his big hand over my arm. He was pretty fine. Tall, muscular, tan, and dark haired. He was nice to look at and lay against in my skimpy clothes. "Sorry I didn't get you anything more comfortable." He whispered in my ear. "Nah it's okay. I mean it's better than what I had." I whispered back, scooting closer to him. This time he wrapped his arm around me and let me lean my head against his chest. This felt weird, but right. He was the first guy to show interest in me since Eggs and then he was a werewolf, which wasn't all that great, but he was a gentleman at least so, to me that made up for being a wolf. I closed my eyes and drifted into a light sleep, that is until Bill came rushing back hollering.

"The nurses said Sookie checked out! They have let her go! She is not here! I do not know where she is! And they never even informed us she was leaving!" He fussed, pacing in a angry fashion. I sat up and Alcide tensed. "She couldn't have gone far, unless this is how it was suppose to be." Alcide said. Bill looked confused and I'm sure I did too. "What do you mean?" Bill asked. "Well, for some reason maybe Sookie wanted to leave without us knowing. An alternative location. I don't know why she would, but it's a possibility." He suggested. And then I realized. "If Sookie left, then that means she was well enough to leave. You gave her blood didn't you." I accused Bill, and he confirmed he did. "It was her request for my blood. She said she hated it in the hospital and she wanted to get out. So, I gave her my blood. Only, I left before she drank it. She drank the blood and then convinced the nurses somehow to let her go." He guessed. And that made us all think. "Nurses and doctors wouldn't just see someone heal quickly and let them checkout without any further tests or analysis. I mean sure they know about the healing power of vampire blood, but then why would they just let her walk out?" Alcide reasoned, and I agreed with him. How could Sookie just up and leave us? It wasn't like her. "Maybe she is just tryin' to sort things out." I suggested. They both looked skeptical. "Whatever the reason, she is surely not here. I am going to look for her, you two should go back to Bon Temps to see if she went back there." Bill urged. I nodded and Alcide fell in step beside me, while Bill became a blur and ran out of the doors.

**Alcide**

Why would Sookie leave unannounced? I kept thinking about the endless possibilities in my head. And then a single name popped into my head. Eric Northman. He had sent me to protect Sookie, which meant he cared about her, and then when all this happened, I'm sure he wanted to come up with a plan to get her. So, he came here, secretively, and then when Sookie drank Bill's blood to heal herself, Eric took her. I turned to Tara, ready to tell her my theory, but, Eric was a powerful vampire and if I ruined any of his plans any ties or deals I had with him would almost definitely would be broken. So I just said, "What happens if Sookie isn't in Bon Temps?" Tara looked at me worriedly. "If Sook isn't there, then I hope that fucking bloodsucker of hers can find her." She said. I knew she was upset that her best friend had left without warning, but I don't think it was entirely Sookie's doing, so I decided, for Tara's sake not to say what I think happened.

We drove about an hour until we finally reached Bon Temps. Tara gave me directions to Merlotte's and when we got there she jumped out of the car before I could even stop. I saw her run inside and the whole bar went still when she crashed through the doors. I parked, cut the engine, and hurried inside. There was a weird silence and the only noises were the clanking of kitchen pots. "Well look who came the fuck home." A black man with an apron and makeup said. "Lafayette, I don't have time for your bullshit. Now tell me if you've seen Sookie." She warned. He rolled his eyes and turned towards the kitchen. "I haven't seen the hooka in days." He casually responded. She cursed and then stormed out of the bar. Then the cook, Lafayette, looked at me and said, "All she need is a good fuck. I don't know what is stuck up her ass, but she ain't bothered to let me know where she was in weeks. So, do whatever you gotta do for her." I looked at him and then turned and walked out.

Back in the SUV Tara seemed very uneasy and tense. "We need to go to her house. Jason should be there and maybe he's seen her." She talked rapidly. I headed towards Sookie's house. When I pulled into the little driveway, again Tara leapt from the car before I had a chance to stop. "Tara! Wait!" I yelled. When I reached the door Tara was hollering inside. "Jason! Jason!" But there was no answer. I stepped inside the house. "Sookie isn't here." I said. "She would have answered you Tara." She came over to where I was standing. "And I forgot Jason got him his own place now, so he ain't here and if he had seen Sookie he woulda told someone. I hope." She sounded weary. "Well, my house is about a two hour drive, you wanna go?" I asked politely, but she shook her head. "Before Sookie left for Jackson and before all this bullshit happened, Sookie told me I could stay here. So, since we already here, might as well stay. No sense in drivin' all over." She said. I chuckled and closed the door behind me. She went upstairs and I wandered into the living room. All the stuff was antique like and old. Must have been her grandmother's house. I went upstairs to find a bathroom, but when I opened the first door, I found Tara, with a towel wrapped around her. She was stunning and maybe it was impulse, but I walked forward and ripped the towel from her hands. Seven feet away was a bed and I tossed her onto it. She moaned. "I like it rough." She breathed. I yanked off my clothes and thrust myself into her. This made her yelp a little. "Oh God Tara!" I exclaimed. I pounded into her over and over and she moaned continuously. She was good. Once she sucked me off, she rolled over and I helped myself to her. This sent her over the edge and she hollered loudly. She got on me once more before sliding off and panting heavily. "Alcide, you were amazin'." She managed to say in between breaths. I chuckled. "You have a talent for sex girl." We both laughed and just kind of laid next to each other. I was worried if I told her how I actually felt about her, she would get up and leave. So, I just enjoyed the moment.

**Bill**

No sign of Sookie in the surrounding areas. I could not bring myself to believe that Sookie would just leave without telling us first. I pushed the horrible scenarios out of my head and focused on finding Sookie. I rushed to Bon Temps. I got to my house and no one was home. Jessica was probably down at Merlotte's fulfilling her job as a waitress. But Sookie was not here. I left my house and went to Sookie's. Still, she was not there, but I could hear Alcide and Tara upstairs. They would have been with Sookie if she was here and she was not.

I did not figure that she would be at Fangtasia, but I went there anyways. I waltzed through the door and to my surprise it was empty. "Pam, have you seen Sookie?" I asked. She laughed. "Why my dear, why would you think that I know where Sookie Stackhouse is?" She mused. "Please, if you know anything, tell me." I said. "No, I haven't seen the blond girl in weeks." She said nonchalantly, filing her nails. I gritted my teeth in frustration. "But if you wanna know, I heard something about her being in a hospital. Maybe she is dead." She said, amused. I narrowed my eyes at her. "No, I was with her when she went into the hospital. I visited her, and then somehow she just walked out without telling anyone." I explained to her. She shrugged her shoulders, unaffected. "Well I don't know where the girl went." She said. I turned to leave but stopped. "Who told you Sookie was in the hospital?" I asked. She stopped filing her nails, looking annoyed. "Are we gonna play interrogation all night?" She complained. "Eric said Sookie was in the hospital. And I told him I could care less. So, there. Can we be done? I'm trying to manicure myself." She raised her eyebrows. I ran out of the club and rushed to Sookie's house again. I was upstairs in a flash. I pounded on the door. "I believe Eric Northman has Sookie! I need to find him! Be alert in case she comes home!" I said loudly. And then I rushed out.


End file.
